Siblings in Arms
by UnderdogHero
Summary: In light of her brother's recent broken limb, Anaak is given the task of waking him up every morning after. This gives her time to think about their relationship in general. Domestic-Family AU


A/N: ON A ROLE who says you can't procrastinate on sleep.

Plus, I really want to write something with Hatz, to the point that I asked my sister for a prompt. She told me, "a feel good nakama type" fic. This is as close as I could get.

This is obviously AU, same as "Once Every Day". Hatz is hard to write in domestic life.

Despite what the summary says, this is in now way romance. You'd be amazed how many people there are that see the word "relationship" and immediately jump on romance...

 **.**

Mornings the past week were, in Anaak's opinion, simply evil.

And not because she hated waking up - no, she could deal with being woken up every morning by one of her adoptive siblings, or their dad. But it was the responsibility she was give a week ago that pissed her off.

"Anaak!" Shibisu yelled from the kitchen, the smell of eggs and waffle floating through the air. If not for what she knew was coming, she would have been sitting at the table and waiting for her food. "Did you wake up your brother?"

She groaned loudly, glaring at the man. Since Hatz came back from the hospital with a broken arm after a fight with their neighbor, Shibisu took it upon himself to let him sleep in on weekends, despite the fact that Hatz would probably prefer to be woken up like usual. It didn't help that Shibisu also took his three alarm clocks and hid them on those days, and since Hatz was always tired from the strain of his broken arm and exams, he ended up sleeping in anyway.

"He'll wake up on his own, it's the weekend!" She shouted back. She could practically feel his disapproving look. "Ugh, fine!"

She jumped off the couch, scowling at Verdi when the girl giggled. "It's only funny 'cuz you're not the one waking him up!" She snapped.

Despite what everyone at their school though, Hatz was a slow waker when he wasn't in a rush - she'd seen him one weekend just sitting in bed and staring at the wall for a good five minutes before he actually got up. Although she supposed this was also why he set his alarms so early. If it took him that long to get his head together, it was no wonder he had to be up first.

Verdi looked shocked. "Anaak, is that how you plan to treat your future husband!"

Anaak shivered at the look in Verdi's eyes. It was a known fact around the school that Verdi tended to marry off everyone she met, whether she vocalized it or not. Anaak and Hatz were unfortunate enough to be her first victims, living in the same apartment as her.

She tried not to think about what the girl said about her and Ran. Or about Ran's cousins.

"I keep telling you, I'm not. Marrying. Him!" She didn't wait for Verdi to point out that she didn't specify _which_ future husband - in her mind, there were many - and stomped off towards their brother's room.

Hatz's room was located in the middle of the apartment's hallway, right between hers and Shibisu's. The door was hardly ever locked, but she knew there was a piece of lead in between the door and the lock that let him know if someone went in while he was out. Which wasn't often, but they all grudgingly agreed that he had a life outside kendo, school, and sleep. The third of which he would probably forgo if it wasn't necessary for his health.

Opening the door - and hearing the _snap_ of the lead - she rolled her eyes when she saw that he was indeed still asleep, lying on his back with his broken limb on his stomach. From what she remembered, he mentioned sleeping on his back usually bothered him, so that in addition to his arm must have been terrible.

She'd never tell him she acknowledged this though. They were supposed to give off the impression that they didn't get along, even if they _kinda_ did. To be honest, she was also a little pissed that Cassano had hurt her adoptive brother _and_ broke the swords his father had given him - his real father, not Shibisu, who was only taking care of him during college.

If anyone ever found out though, she had an excuse; he was _her_ brother, and only she could break his arm. Or leg. Or ribs, but that was only one time.

 _"You two get along the best, so you should be the one to wake him up."_ Shibisu had said. _Get along my ass_. They fought when they met, and they fought every day after. Although they had another excuse, since Anaak was studying martial arts and Hatz was a kendo student, so they had to train somehow right?

As she thought about this, she studied the room, not having really seen it in a while. It was still as plain as she remembered it, with only a poster or two of the few bands Hatz listened to pinned up - most likely by Khun, who invaded despite the fact that the two got along like cats and dogs. Or like her and Ran, just less violent.

 _Although there was that time he cut Khun's hair, but that was because Khun pierced his ear when he fell asleep in class. Must be a family thing_. She thought, slightly amused. She remembered how _furious_ Hatz had been that day, coming home with a shiny red stud earring. Of course, he'd told them what happened, but they didn't think he'd actively get revenge. At least not in that way.

She eyes the magazines scattered across the small table, covering the laptop she knew was there. She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. Hatz would realize she was there in a few minutes, wake up, the shoo her out so he could get ready for the day. Like he always had throughout the past week.

"If you'd just won that fight, you wouldn't have a broken arm and I wouldn't have to wake you up every day." She said. There was a shift behind her, and she waited another five minutes - she'd learned to put up with it, because he just _would not wake up_ unless she did - before turning to look at him. Hatz was shaking his head, then rolled his shoulders. The same routine as every day.

"I don't want to hear it from you." He said, looking around. She spotted his phone next to his pillow and slid it over to him. "I heard from Khun that you lost a one-on-one dodge-ball game to his cousin. How embarrassing."

"Hey, shut up!" She bristled, half annoyed at the jab and half annoyed that he didn't even look away from his phone when he said it. A quick glance at the device told her he was checking his texts, and from the color-coding, she could tell most of them were from Khun. "Besides, I didn't lose that one! It was a tie!"

"Because Mr. Lero-Ro came and stopped you two." The man didn't even work at the school - he was fixing the scoreboard that Ran and Anaak broke in a game of two-person baseball. Love was not happy about them taking his bats. Ran's cousin had been in the area though, but she saw him standing on the side recording whole ordeal.

Figures the whole family was crazy. Then again, neither of them could talk.

Hatz set his phone aside, stretching out his good arm. After a moment to check on his injured one, he tossed the blankets off. Anaak stood, taking that as her cue to leave, as usual.

"Anaak." Hatz said, causing her to turn around. "I've got super glue, roller blades, and ink in the closet. Do what you will with them."

Taking a second to think, a grin spread across her face when she realized what he was implying.

Yeah, she had the best brother _ever_.

 **.**

A/N: It ended up being from Anaak's PoV by accident. How. Not to mention it ended up being super long despite the fact that I meant for it to be really short... and Hatz barely had any screen time. GUESS I NEED A NEW PROMPT maybe do his school life. Maybe. I'll think of something(maybe).

A lot of maybes.


End file.
